


Practice makes it better

by saya



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saya/pseuds/saya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Mihashi Ren was sure, that the only thing he was good at was practicing… and he was the team's ace only because the catcher was Abe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice makes it better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masao](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Masao).



> This story was written quite some time ago, as a gift to a friend: Masao.  
> It was beta-ed by Wen and Dragoneyes, who I thank for doing it.

Practice was something in which Mihashi Ren was the best, he would practice baseball even after coming home, and even when Abe told him that he could throw a definite amount of pitchs a day.

Because Mihashi Ren was sure, that the only thing he was good at was practicing… and he was the team's ace only because the catcher was Abe.

But there was another thing, different than baseball, that Mihashi Ren also liked practicing. Something that he learned to do during a vacation period with Abe, after practicing their catching and pitching, and actually it became to routine after that.

The first time it happened casually. They were sitting in the back of Mihashi's house, drinking some energy drinks after two hours of evening practice, and their fingers touched.

Ren's face became bright red, and he tried to look away, without noticing that Abe was gazing at him with a smile on his face, because Takaya'd come to like a lot Mihashi as he was, he loved the fact that the blond was always searching confirmations from him, and it actually made him jealous when Tajima could understand him so easily, but then he would remember that he was Mihashi Ren's number one, and he would smile, because the blond was his.

And he decided, he needed to confirm this.

"Mihashi?"

Ren almost went into a panic when he turned his head to look at Abe, not knowing what was wrong and what did he do to make him angry, but he met a smile.

"Close your eyes Mihashi."

The blond couldn't understand what was going on, but he compiled to Takaya's request closing slowly his eyes, still nervous, but totally trustful of his companion.

Seeing him like that made Abe smile again, he saw again that kind of trust that Mihashi has only for him.

There he was with closed eyes, waiting for something he didn't know was going to happen… and then he felt something on his lips. Something that made him open his eyes and a little his lips, giving Abe the opportunity to enter his mouth with his moist tongue in search of Mihashi's one.

Takaya's hands roamed on Ren's cheeks, caressing them slowly with his thumbs, trying to relax the boy who for a long moment was stunned.

Feeling the caresses did the work: Mihashi slowly closed again his eyes and responded the kiss with this own peace.

It was a strange feeling for the both of them. Abe knew just about theory, he'd never tried to do it, while Mihashi would simply blush when seeing someone do it, whatever it was on the TV or a couple kissing in the park.

It was a pleasant sensation, something neither of them dared to dream, but in the end it felt so right.

Finally Ren's arms went around Abe's neck, while the catcher let his hands slowly drift on Mihashi's waist pulling him closer.

The moments slowly passed by, while they were clumsily getting used to the kiss, trying to memorize the other's taste, growing addicted to it, by the passing seconds.

And then it came the time, when they had to break the kiss to breath air. Takaya looked deeply in Ren's eyes, smiling softly, while the blond's cheek were again painted red by embarrassment, but this time he didn't look away, even if with a small smile, he answered the unasked question Abe was making him with his eyes.

Abe hugged him closer and they stayed like that for who knows how much time, kissing and slowly learning how to do it right.

And then, that became a routine, when they were alone, after evening practice, they would kiss, because practice makes people do it better at everything.


End file.
